game_creators_universefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:DeadRaiser/Prototype GCU Community Website + More
Hello everyone, DeadRaiser here. I just wanted to come on here and clarify somethings that are going on, as well as make an obvious announcement. Other Stuff Let's just get this out of the way. So, my decreased activity is caused by three things: #I am working at my local church as a teacher for its CCD program and in the church's sacristy. Yes, it is a paying job. #I am spending more time with my girlfriend (due to my nickname as "Dad" on the site, she can be called, "Mom." She gave you all permission to say that.) Ever since she got back from being out in California for pre-college courses, we've been getting together a lot more. #With my family in a tough situation, I have taken a more prominent role in the family with having a job, assisting my parents in anyway possible, going out and running errands, and more. The Site Alright, now the major thing I wanted to talk about, the website. Some of you may remember me suggesting this idea when we had GCU News still running. I have been thinking of this idea for a while now, mainly due to being worried about people coming on the site and vandalizing our pages and such. Though another reason was to give our games a site that has an even more professional and authentic look to it. I have found a couple of hosting sites that could be good for making a site. The top five choices as of now are Free Webs, Squarespace, Wix, Yola, and Weebly. I am currently working on a prototype of a website through Squarespace just to see how a site could work for our small community and if it would really benefit us with the trial account I have. Until I am able to post the trial site up on here, I would like to hear your thoughts on this idea. Give me any feedback, concerns, doubts, tips, criticism, and suggestions that you guys may have. Until next time, this is DeadRaiser, signing out. DeadRaiser Message Me My Home Wiki 02:06,7/28/2015 Update - July 30, 2015 I have started work on the prototype via Squarespace. It is a trial site and it will not appear through any search engine so the only way for anyone to access and view it is through this blog. Link: http://game-creators-universe.squarespace.com/ I have made a Google account for use while creating the site in anticipation that, if we are happy with how this new site is going, we can use a shared account to make updates to it. Right now, I am not concerned about the content, rather, I am just working out the kinks for formatting. I plan on having some "content" (at least a page from each of us) added to the site within a couple of days. Now to address a concern brought up by 900bv, there is the option to bring in Custom CSS to the site, however it could damage the site so if we are going to try bringing templates from the wiki over to the prototype site, we must be careful. Until next time, this is DeadRaiser signing out. DeadRaiser Message Me My Home Wiki 01:10,7/31/2015 Micro Update - August 1, 2015 Just a small update to the site due to the fact I was really busy the past couple of days. I tinkered with some of the colors and I am currently working on some preliminary formats for various pages. The pages are not viewable at the moment, but I have plans to have them up in a day or two. In other news, I would like someone to make a favicon and logo for the site and I have ideas for either of those. Sorry for this being so short, but I've been press for time lately. Until next time. this is DeadRaiser signing out. DeadRaiser Message Me My Home Wiki 01:30,8/3/2015 Category:Blog posts Category:News